Dear Lou
by HLGLPotter
Summary: I m Lou. Most controversial child ever born! I ll get to why in a sec. Hint: my parents. But I want you to know me before you know my parents. So, my mom is Rose Nymphadora Weasley. From what I've heard she was pretty nice, except for one thing. She hated Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy with a burning passion. There s just one catch: he s my dad.
1. August 31, 2046

Dear Louisa Astoria Hermione Malfoy, August 31, 2046

A long, long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…blah, blah, blah. It's the same every time. Now, this is the kind of story you will want to read. Not be cliché tricked into. Cliché. Cliché. It's cool how the little accent goes above the E. okay. Randomness Back on task, Lou. Okay, now you know me. I`m Lou. Most controversial child ever born! (Well, me and my sister. But I`m the first born…so I suppose I am the most controversial) (I`ll get to why in a sec. Hint: my parents. But I want you to know me before you know my parents). My name is Louisa (Well, Louisa Astoria Hermione Malfoy, but that's much too long). I`m 11. I like to read. What am I supposed to be saying here?

Whatevs, I'll tell you about my parents. So, my mom is Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Born into a family of war heroes, daughter of not one, but two members of the golden trio (part 1. I`ll get to that later). Rose had the golden life. Everyone loved her, she could do whatever she wanted. The only downsides were the constant press attention and the pressure. From what I've heard (from reliable sources) she was pretty nice, except for one thing. She hated Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy with a burning passion. There`s just one catch: he`s my dad. Somehow in seventh year they stopped fighting and fell in love. Five years later they were married, and six years after that, there I was. So yeah.

Your probably wondering what this is. Well actually, since you're me, you're probably remembering the agony of doing this, and being bored by my personal history, which you already know. Mum says that I should write a letter to my eighteen year old self to read after I graduate. But she didn't say what to write. Now I'm asking her. Now she`s saying to write about stuff I like, what's life like, and my feelings. Great. Now I'm saying won't I remember all that stuff. Now she`s saying probably not. Now im saying so what should I write. Now she's sighing. So…my feelings…..

I fight constantly with my younger sister, Addy….hmm….sounds like mum and dad…I hope we don't get married though, that`d be messed up.

Mum has been reading over my shoulder. She says to stop talking about her and dad and start talking about me. She says her and dad's story will still be the same in seven years, but mine might have changed. Now she is saying not to just write down what she`s saying. Now she`s reminiscing about how her mum, Hermione made her write a letter like this, and it was so much fun to read it right after she graduated. But she also had her diary. She says she reread her diary from first year right after she graduated, and it was so funny to read about her endless ranting about how she hated Scor (that's my dad.) And then she said she snuck into his room…..and now she`s saying that she shouldn't be talking about this because I`m only eleven. Oh well, I've heard it all from Uncle Al and Uncle James, and even Aunt Lily. There the Aunts and Uncles I`m closest too. But Aunt Lily is the best. Uncle Al and Uncle James only talk about their plans to keep boys away from me, and how they failed to keep dad away from mum, and that's how I found out about it. But once a month me and Aunt Lily will have a girls day, just the two of us, and we`ll go shopping and then get our nails done, and then wander through muggle London, and then we`ll go back home and have a sleepover, like she was my age instead of in her in her thirties. She says because she never had any girls, I`m her step in daughter, instead of her niece (Well, I'm actually not her niece….I think I'd be her cousin once removed, because she`s mums cousin. Well, whatever. I just call her Aunt Lily). Aunt Lily never does a girl day with Addy, either, so it makes it ever more special. Addy is more studios, like mum. Sometimes dad will joke that I remind him more of Aunt Lily then mum, at which she usually tells him he must not be able to see himself, because I am obviously his daughter. For example: I play seeker, like my father, not keeper. Also, I am smart, like both my parents, but not studious, like my mother. I also look a lot like my father. I have the Weasley red hair, but other than that, I am tall (a trait I loath), I have my father's pale, almost metallic blue eyes (which are nice with blond hair, but look rather strange with my fiery red hair), And I am horribly pale, like my father…but I was lucky enough (_not_) to inherit my mother's freckles. The collection of features looks rather odd, but mum says I will grow into them. I doubt it.

Hold on a sec.

Alright. I have told mum I cannot fully open up unless she stops reading over my shoulder. She has now gone to check on Addy, and see how her letters going. Oh stars above, is she going to make me write one of these every year?

So…my feelings…I suppose I'm nervous about starting Hogwarts. But not really. With my mum being a Gryffindor, and my dad being a Slytherin, they will accept me whatever house I am in. And I'm not really worried about making friends, because (a) Dad and Aunt Lily have both told me that I`m a very social person, and (b) I have more cousins and second cousins then I can count on my fingers and toes, who are good back of friends.

I`m showing my letter to mum. She`s saying it isn't long enough. I`m telling quality not quantity, and that maybe its shortness could be a metaphor for the inner workings of my soul. She`s rolling her eyes and saying fine.

Love, and best of luck,

Lou

**This is something random that popped into my head that insisted to be wrote down...so, here it is. I may continue it, but, we`ll see. **


	2. September 1, 2046

Dearest Lou, September 1, 2046

I know I swore I would never write to my future self again, but an event of such enormous proportions had occurred that I simply must tell you about. Well, you`ll remember it. But maybe this can be to share my thoughts on this night of one of the most catastrophic events in Weasley-Potter history (A. I realize that my grand and great grandparents were involved in a war, so this may have been a _bit _of an exaggeration, and, B. It is now a lot more than Weasley-Potter. More like Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Scamander-Olsen-Baddock-Morgan-Keller-Hart and that's just family. We also have like, another thirty people who are honorary Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Scamander-Olsen-Baddock-Morgan-Keller-Hart`s. We really need an abbreviation for that. Well, there`s the Wotters….then… Malpinscamob…...Mokeha. Ok, so the Malpinscamb Mokeha Wotters. That's not much better. Whatevs)

All right, so you must be wondering what the catastrophic event is (Well, actually you probably remember), Jasper got sorted into Slytherin. Jas (he will hate you if you call him this, which is exactly why I do. he says it makes him sound like a girl.) is another of those weird cousins that aren't really my cousins. Now, I know last time I was talking about it didn't really matter what house I'm in, but for Jas, it does. Because, he is uncle James`s son. Uncle James is one of those "Gryffindor all the way! All Slytherins are Death Eaters!" kind of people. He just owled Uncle James. I hope he doesn't die. However much of a git he can be, I don't want him dead. Maybe I`ll owl Aunt Lily and tell her to tell Uncle James not to kill anyone. Or Aunt Cass. And, Jaspers owl is this really really slow nearly dead bird that he refuses to stop using, so my letter will get there first.

That's a good idea.

Hmm…..But I should probably let Jasper break the news to Aunt Cass. But there is a chance that Aunt Lily will not have time to take action against the otherwise unavoidable murder….hmm….I think I will owl Aunt Cass. Its better for her to learn her sons house from someone else then to learn that her husband has committed a murder.

Love,

Lou

P.S. Its weird that's the dear and the from are the same…..oh, well, it's unavoidable

**So, I wrote another chapter. I had originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I liked Lou to much to let her go just yet. **


End file.
